


Stress Relief

by TheFanWhoAlwaysWaited



Series: Tumblr Prompts [11]
Category: Generation Kill
Genre: And Brad’s, College AU, M/M, Rated T For Ray’s Potty Mouth, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25896352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFanWhoAlwaysWaited/pseuds/TheFanWhoAlwaysWaited
Summary: To fill the prompt - “Ew, that is so sappy, I might vomit.”
Relationships: Brad Colbert/Ray Person
Series: Tumblr Prompts [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870063
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Stress Relief

Brad was typing away at his computer, finishing his engineering homework when the door to his dorm room banged open. 

“Bradly! Why are you still here?” Ray asked confused as he stood in the doorway, plastic bag in hand.

“Well Ray, unlike whiskey tango, inbred hicks like yourself, some of us actually try to finish homework in a timely manner,” Brad replied with a drawl. He leaned back in his rickety desk chair, arms crossed over his chest as he watched his boyfriend fight a grin off his face.

“Well, you nerdy asshole, I still have until next week to do it. Tonight you’re supposed to be out with your not gay flower pressing club at the hippy bar downtown,” Ray replied all-knowing. He flopped face-first onto Brad’s pristinely made bed, setting the bag gently on the floor beside him. 

“We aren’t a fucking flower pressing club Ray. We aren’t even a club. Just because Walt had us go flower pressing once you can’t let it go,” Brad all but whined. “Regardless, why the fuck are you here?” 

Ray gave Brad an uncharacteristically bashful smile as he picked at his hangnails. “Well you had hell week last week from midterms,” Ray started. He heaved a sigh and grabbed the bag he had brought in and hesitantly looked into it. “Look you were a nightmare last week, with good reason! But still a dick. I realize you were super fucking stressed so I was gonna set up a destress station for you.” Ray explained before he started pulling things out of the bag. First was a lavender and eucalyptus scented candle, next was a bottle of massage oil, and third was dark chocolate, a guilty pleasure of Brad’s that he would deny with his dying breath. 

Brad wordlessly stood from his chair, coming around the desk to cradle Ray’s face. He wordless caressed Ray’s cheeks searching for something before bending down to give him a quick kiss. “Thank you Ray. I know I’m not great to put up with on the best of days. I- thank you.”

“Ew homes, that is so sappy, I might vomit,” Ray replied with a bright smile before he surged up for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out more of my HBO War garbage on Tumblr: Hoosiers-blanket. Feel free to message me any fic ideas or headcanons!


End file.
